J'aime quand tu mens
by rickiss
Summary: J'aime quand tu me mens et que tu réinventes notre monde. Il devient beau sous tes mensonges, qui roulent comme des bonbons sucrés sur tes lèvres…


Bonjour,

J'ai découvert, totalement par hasard, la chanson _Love the way you lie _(d'Eminem en duo avec Rihanna). Bien qu'elle soit très dure, je l'ai trouvée magnifique, et elle m'a inspirée…

Je vous livre donc ici les quelques pensées qui me sont venues, peut-être un peu dénuées de sens. Je ne sais pas si ça vous parlera, mais j'espère de tout cœur que cela vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : l'univers est toujours à J.K. Rowling. On ne la remerciera jamais assez pour nous avoir offert un jour un monde de rêves…

**Rating** : K

* * *

**J'aime quand tu mens**

J'aime quand tu me mens, parce que tes mensonges, au moins, me font rêver.

J'aime quand tu me mens et que tu réinventes notre monde. Il devient beau sous tes mensonges, qui roulent comme des bonbons sucrés sur tes lèvres…

J'aime quand tu me mens, parce qu'alors tu souris, et tes yeux brillent. C'est peut-être de la malice, mais j'aime y lire cette lueur qui ne s'allume alors que pour moi.

J'aime quand tu me mens parce qu'alors tu es à moi. Tout à moi.

Tu ne regardes plus que moi, tu te concentres de tout ton être pour essayer de me convaincre, pour qu'à aucun moment je ne doute.

Mais je n'ai jamais aucun doute dans ces moments-là. C'est même le seul instant où je ne doute plus. Parce que je sais que tu me mens. Je le vois toujours.

Et c'est une certitude à laquelle je peux me raccrocher, la seule que je comprenne et saisisse pleinement.

Tu me mens.

Et j'aime ça, j'aime cette certitude à laquelle je peux croire, à laquelle je peux m'agripper sans risquer de tout perdre.

Car il n'y a rien de vrai dans ce que tu me dis. Je n'ai donc plus rien à perdre.

Tout à y gagner.

Du rêve.

Des illusions.

De l'espoir.

Des chimères.

J'aime quand tu me mens, j'aime quand tes yeux rivent les miens, quand ta main attrape doucement mon bras, comme pour me retenir, comme pour m'enlacer et m'enfermer dans ton monde de mensonges. Dans ce monde où tout est possible, surtout nous, surtout le bonheur.

Ce bonheur auquel je ne crois pas, parce que je n'y ai jamais cru.

Ah si, une fois j'y ai cru. A ton premier mensonge. Et quand j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais menti, j'ai compris que la réalité ne serait jamais aussi belle qu'un rêve, même travesti, même grossier, même mal habillé. Au fond, j'ai toujours su que les chimères seraient toujours plus belles que le monde sur lequel j'ouvre les yeux.

Alors j'ai décidé de fermer les yeux, et de faire semblant de croire à tes mensonges. Parce qu'eux au moins me rendent heureux. Parce qu'eux au moins me parlent, m'emportent, m'enveloppent…

Parce qu'eux au moins parlent de moi. De nous.

Et de demain.

Et sous ta langue roule ce futur que je ne conjugue jamais, de peur de le condamner. Moi qui porte malheur, moi qui n'ai pas d'avenir, à peine un présent.

Sauf dans tes prunelles qui rient, sauf sur tes lèvres qui prient.

Qui me prient, moi. De te croire, toi.

Alors j'y crois. Je te crois ! Je bois tes paroles, j'acquiesce à tes promesses. Elles ne feront pas naître demain, mais elles apaisent mon quotidien, elles donnent du sens à l'instant.

Et même si tout n'est que fumée, je suis consentant. Je suis d'accord pour m'illusionner, et pour te donner en retour l'illusion que je crois à tes mensonges.

Es-tu dupe au fond ?

Devines-tu que quand je dis amen à ton fiel, je n'en pense pas moins ?

Et si tu sais que je sais que tu me mens, as-tu conscience du bien que tu me fais ?

J'aime quand tu me mens, parce qu'au fond, c'est peut-être dans ces moments-là que tu es le plus sincère avec moi.

Malefoy, ton nom même ne peut que t'inviter au mensonge. La mauvaise foi te va bien, elle te sublime, et j'aime quand tu m'offres ton sourire d'apparat, tes discours de beau-parleur, ta tendresse de comédie.

J'aime ça parce que c'est toi, et que je ne t'aurais jamais à moi que sous ce mensonge.

J'aime me convaincre que nous, c'est possible dans tes mensonges. Sans doute d'ailleurs est-ce là la vérité -la seule ! quelle ironie- : nous n'existons et n'existerons toujours qu'à travers tes mensonges, qu'au cœur de ce jeu de dupes pour lequel nous relançons chaque jour les dés.

Et qu'importe que tout ne soit qu'illusions.

Parce que j'aime ça. Vraiment. C'est la vérité : j'aime quand tu me mens.

Même si je ne te le dis pas. Même si je te laisse en retour dans l'illusion, toi aussi. Que je te crois.

Moi aussi je sais mentir, je crois bien…

Mais l'as-tu senti ?

L'as-tu deviné ?

Sais-tu, Draco, que si ton « je t'aime » est un mensonge, mon « je te hais » l'est tout autant ?

Le sais-tu ?


End file.
